


There is More in You

by one_neet_writer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Varian, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Magic, Manipulation, Sassy Varian (Disney), Strategist Varian (Disney), Strategy & Tactics, finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: In the aftermath of Once a Handmaiden, Corona is faced against an impossible threat: Cassandra who wields the power of the Moonstone and Zhan Tiri, the infamous and powerful warlock. All seems lost and the situation seems hopeless. Desperate calls for desperate measures as they decided to place their last bit of hope on the one person who managed to single-handedly outsmart every single person in Corona and turned the tide in his favor: Varian of Old Corona.Essentially, a rewrite of how the finale should have gone down in my opinion.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	There is More in You

The moon hung heavy in the sky above ignorant of the uncomfortable silence filled the pub. Not a single word had been spoken since Rapunzel had awoken to see her biggest fear come true: Corona covered in black rocks…

There was a heavy lingering sense of dread and despair that haunted every single one of them. It was clear that everyone was disheartened and down about the loss of the kingdom and being driven out of their home. Various citizens were scattered across the room….Eugene had asked the former Captain of the Guards and Nigel to escort and help take care of the citizens. At least they will be safe in the shelters on the mainland. However, a handful of people chose to stay behind til Rapunzel had awoken. 

Like Varian who had decided to tuck himself into a corner of the room with a book in his hand. His eyes skimmed the pages as he tried his best to take his mind off what happened. 

_ Cassandra’s eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear and pain in her eyes as she reached out towards Rapunzel before the amber crawled up and encased her entire body.  _

A shiver went up his spine as he closed his book and rubbed his eyes, admittingly a bit tired after everything that has happened. However, he couldn’t sleep. 

His blue eyes scanned the room to find that nobody seemed to be in the mood to sleep. 

King Frederic was sitting in the corner seemingly already accepting the defeat and the loss of the kingdom. Queen Arianna gently placed a hand on his before giving a gentle squeeze of comfort and a small smile. However, her own attempts at trying to comfort were slowly being overcome with despair. 

King Edmund and Quirin seemed to be talking in a hushed tone to themselves. It was as if they were catching up on old times, but they seemed at a loss of what to do. It made sense after all, they failed to stop the black rocks from taking over their kingdom. 

Lance had settled in front of the fireplace making half-heart goofy faces and doing his best to cheer up Catalina and Kiera. However, the two kids seemed to be more distraught and down at the rather lame attempt. 

Eugene was sitting next to Rapunzel giving her comfort and support. He tried to give an optimistic smile, but it wasn’t working. Rapunzel had her head low as she was still trying to recover from what had occurred. Sure, Rapunzel had been determined to take back her Kingdom, but that determination soon fizzled out leaving her with only grief and despair at what was lost. She was trying to cheer herself up, but Varian knew what it is like for your worst fear to come to life. 

A small shiver went up his spine reminded of that winter night. The night where he ran all the way back to Old Corona hoping he wasn’t too late only to be greeted with the horrific sight of his dad encased in amber. 

Everyone seemed to have lost hope… except himself. 

Varian was still researching and trying to find an answer. It’s the least he can do after everything… Even if all hope is lost, Varian couldn’t let despair take a hold of him. He couldn’t let him stop him after all, it never stopped Demanitus. 

The Ancient Engineer wasn’t prepared to fight someone as powerful as Zhan Tiri. However, he managed to defeat her and save everyone by himself. He was just an ordinary person who was just a bit smarter than everyone else. 

Unlike Demanitus, Varian wasn’t alone and he had friends by his side. Not to mention, Rapunzel was part of the group. She was the embodiment of the wondrous and lustrous Sundrop! She carried the hope of the kingdom on her shoulders. 

Varian knew they had a bigger chance of winning compared to Demanitus, and Varian just needed to find out more about that legend- the one where Demanitus banished Zhan Tiri from this world. He was sure it mentioned where the plans were hidden, but he wasn’t sure quite yet. He wasn’t confident in the location by memory alone. He had to make sure...

“Eugene…” Rapunzel’s soft and defeated voice snapped his attention from his book. She was hunched over and looking conflicted. And a little bit angry as well. Rapunzel was a shell of her former self, and it was terrifying. “What do we do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Eugene admitted as he squeezed her hand. “But, we will take our kingdom back.”

“How?” 

Neither of them could answer as the weight of despair was becoming unbearable. 

Varian glanced at his book before shaking his head. He had tomorrow to research. His friends needed him more. Clutching the book to his chest, Varian strolled over and gave a soft smile to both of them. 

“Hey, everything is going to be fine,” Varian assured as he sat next to Eugene. “If there’s anyone who can figure out how to get out of this, it’s you.” Varian glanced down at his book before glancing up at both of them. “Sure things may be dark now, but we can get through this. I mean after all, you are not alone.”

“You don’t have to sugarcoat it,” Rapunzel assured with a small, half-hearted smile. “This is the biggest challenge this kingdom has ever faced.”

Eugene grinned before lightly nudging Varian. “No offense, Varian.”

A small chuckle escaped Varian’s lips before he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, I only tried to take the kingdom over twice. No biggie,” he scoffed before letting out a small chuckle to lighten up the mood. 

Eugene rolled his eyes clearly getting the joke. “Yeah, not anyone can do that twice, especially by yourself,” he laughed before his laugh slowly died as his expression changed and inspiration struck.

“Rapunzel, you trust me right?” Eugene asked, silently pleading with her with his eyes. 

A smile grew on her face as she gently grabbed his hand before nuzzling into it. “Always.”

“I have an idea on how we could turn the tide in our favor. It may sound crazy but...” Eugene trailed off as his voice dropped to a whisper as he told Rapunzel his plan in a hushed tone. However, the new revelation and certainty in his tone caught everyone off guard. That was the biggest sign of hope they have gotten after Cassandra had taken over the kingdom. 

Taking that as his cue to leave, Varian let the two discuss while he retreated back to the corner to read. He had to find the legend fast before tomorrow. He couldn’t let them down.

* * *

“I don’t know, Eugene,” Rapunzel whispered, uncertainty laced in her voice. “It’s not that I don’t trust you but…” 

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Eugene admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But it’s our best shot.”

“I know… but I also know what it feels like to be in that kind of position,” Rapunzel muttered as memories of the night of the blizzard whispered in her ear. “It’s not fair to him. What if he says no?”

“Then, we can come up with a new plan.” Though Eugene said this, both of them were well aware that they didn’t have a plan beyond this.

Rapunzel’s eyes trailed down as she fiddled with her hands. It was her kingdom. She needed to do something to save it, but Eugene was right. This was the best option, however the guilt lingered in her heart. 

Was this the right choice?

Her green eyes scanned the room before seeing Arianna next to Frederic. The queen raised her head to meet Rapunzel’s gaze before she gave a smile. 

No words needed to be exchanged. 

Rapunzel knew exactly what her mother was saying. 

_ ‘You don’t have to do this alone. We are here for you and always will be.’ _

The princess took a deep breath before turning to Eugene. 

“I don’t feel that it’s right to put this burden on someone else, but you are right… and I trust you,” Rapunzel assured before giving him a smile. “If you think that’s our best shot, then I say go for it.”

A wide grin spread across Eugene’s face before he let out a small laugh of disbelief and pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Blondie.”

“You’re welcome, Eugene.”

* * *

“Hey, Hairstripe. Can we talk?” Eugene’s voice snapped Varian’s attention from his book. He sounded rather serious…

An awkward smile settled on the alchemist’s face as he glanced up at the former thief. “Of course. Anything for Team Awesome.”

“Great!”

The alchemist followed Eugene outside, but Quirin glanced at him with a concerned look on his face. Varian made sure to flash him a smile of reassurance as they stepped outside of the pub. 

“What’s up, Eugene?” Varian asked in a more serious tone. It reminded Varian when Eugene came to ask him to build Project Obsidian. Whatever Eugene wanted to ask, he wanted to do whatever he could to save Corona. 

Eugene took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Varian and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Varian.” Eugene used his name. That wasn’t a good sign. “I know this isn’t right or fair of me to ask of you. Frankly, you shouldn’t have to do this… but we need your help. Corona needs your help in it’s darkest hour.” Eugene let go of Varian’s shoulders and unsheathed his sword. He then laid out flat in front of Varian before staring at him. “Varian, would you lead Corona’s forces against Cassandra and Zhan Tiri?”

Varian’s bright blue eyes widened in shock as his breath hitched in his throat. He stumbled back and reeling at the revelation

“W-What?! Eugene!” Varian could hardly find words before shaking his head. “This is crazy! I-I’m not like you! I can’t lead an army against Cass much less Zhan Tiri!” Varian glanced down before grabbing his arm. “I am just… me. I… I don’t think I can help you. I don’t think I can do it.”

“Yes, you can!” Eugene assured as he lowered his sword and gave his best smile. “Remember the Battle of Old Corona?”

Varian’s eyes widened before he glanced at Eugene unsure of where he was going with this. “Of course? I mean… you guys were fighting against me.”

“Yes, and you have such a brilliant mind, Varian. Not just in alchemy,” Eugene said before holding out the sword. “Back then, your plans nearly succeeded and it was a smart plan. If there is anyone who can help turn this around and take back Corona… it’s you, Varian.” However, he gave a small weak smile. “But if you don’t want to, I won’t force you to. We can come up with another plan.”

Varian stared in shock at Eugene and hesitated. Eugene had a point. Back then, Varian managed to outsmart and outmaneuvered everyone by himself. He was a force to be reckoned with and was still considered a threat even after his alchemy was taken away. That battle was a shameful reminder of his past. 

But that battle gave Eugene a glimmering hope. 

After losing the kingdom, this was the hope they were looking for. Every single one of them was at a loss of what to do including Varian. 

“But I had weeks to prepare for that! I had time, but this! I-“ Varian shook his head. “We don’t have time. I don’t think I could do it. I am just an ordinary kid who messed up everything.” Varian bit down on the inside of his cheek in frustration. “Project Obsidian malfunctioned and it’s my fault!” Throwing a hand out, Varian gestured at the fallen kingdom covered in black rocks. “None of this would have happened if my invention didn’t malfunction!”

Tears threatened to escape his eyes as Varian clenched his hands into tight fists. If Project Obsidian didn’t malfunction, then maybe Cassandra could have stood down. Maybe she wouldn’t have the kingdom covered in black rocks and maybe they all could have been settling things back to normal… 

He was a fool for ever thinking he could be more than just some dumb kid who can do something meaningful and helpful. He only screws things up for everyone. 

“Maybe you are right. This may have never happened if Project Obsidian didn’t misfire,” Eugene admitted. His words only made Varian’s heart drop to the pits of his stomach as a sense of hopelessness and despair washes over him. “But when has that stopped you before?”

Varian’s head snapped up in confusion as he stared at Eugene with wide, tearful eyes. 

“W-What do you mean?”

Eugene shook his head as he wrapped an arm around him. “Sure, mistakes happen but we all make mistakes. You, me, even Rapunzel makes mistakes. However, we can’t let one mistake get us down.” Eugene offered a rather cheesy yet somehow comforting grin. “If there is one thing I learned, you can’t give up even if the times get tough. One mistake or your past life doesn’t define who you are. Who you are right now is who you are.” Eugene then rustled up Varian’s hair much to the alchemist’s annoyance. 

Varian smoothed out his hair before glancing up at the Captain of the Guards. 

“Thank you, but I don’t think I really have done anything great. My inventions still fail…”

Eugene shook his head. “You changed. Your inventions work and you have done so much for us. I mean the Rooster only exploded because of Lance.”

Varian’s nose scrunched up in disgust as he glanced off to the side. “Please don’t remind me.”

He glanced up at Eugene before smiling. “Thanks… I needed that.”

“No problem,” Eugene smiled before letting out a sigh. “I’ll go talk to Rapunzel. Don’t worry. We will figure something out.”

Varian clenched his hands into tight fists before shaking his head. He can’t be feeling sorry for himself- not when he can do something for Corona. This is his home where everyone he cares about lives. He has to do something. 

There has to be something he has to do.

Grabbing Eugene’s sleeve, Varian stared up at him. 

“No. We won’t figure something out...” he began as Eugene stared at him in confusion. “-because I know what we need to do at least before we fight against Cass and Zhan Tiri. But I will need everyone’s help.”

A big grin grew on Eugene’s face before he held his hand out for a fistbump. 

“Way to go for Team Awesome!”

The grin was infectious as Varian couldn’t help but smile back and quickly fist-bumped Eugene. 

“Let’s get to work to take back our kingdom.”

* * *

“Whoa, whoa,” Lance held up his hands and stared at Varian in disbelief. “You are telling me that we are putting our faith in defeating Cass with her magic rock powers and a demonic and powerful warlock against a child? No offense.”

“Eh,” Varian shrugged it off. In all honesty, Varin was expecting this kind of reaction, and judging by everyone’s looks, they shared that same belief. 

How could Eugene put their last hope in a child?

“I know you are skeptical and you have every right to be, but Varian can give us the chance to fight against people who are way more powerful than us!” Eugene vouched as he threw a hand out and gestured at Varian. “Did you all forget how Varian nearly took over the kingdom twice? One of those times, he did it all by himself and nearly won. He can give us the edge we are looking for.”

However, everyone still didn’t look convinced and Varian can’t blame them. It’s one thing for Varian to accept this role, but it’s another to get people to accept the fact Varian is going to be acting as a commander. They all saw him as just a kid...

It was clear, Eugene was losing them…

“Well, I believe in Varian.” 

All eyes snapped over to not Rapunzel, but rather Catalina who stood up with a determined look on her face. 

“Everyone always underestimates us and what we can do just because we are kids… but we can help!” Catalina declared before suddenly remembering she was standing in front of everyone. She suddenly began to shrank and back down before Kiera jumped up alongside her. 

“Yeah! If V can stop some red rocks and build that crazy invention that stops the black rocks, then why shouldn’t we trust him?” Kiera huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “You guys are idiots to think age matters in what we can and can’t do.”

Varian stared at Catalina and Kiera in disbelief but they both gave him a smile. 

“We got your back, V.”

He couldn’t help but smile back at them and nod. 

They helped him out… so he needs to fight. 

“Think about it!” Varian stepped up as determination began to swell inside of him. “If I can do that all by myself, think about what we can do if we all work together! We can do anything we want if we put our heads together. Even take back our kingdom!”

“Varian is right,” Rapunzel stepped up and placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder. Giving him a small reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, she returned her attention to the rest of the crowd. “You have always been capable of doing amazing things. Each and every single one of you has something special deep inside of you that nobody else has. And that’s what we need if we are going to win. But we can’t do it alone. We need everyone’s help!” Rapunzel grabbed a hold of Eugene’s sword before whipping it out. “So who’s with us?”

“We are with you!” Catalina and Kiera both shouted. 

Lance’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to protest before slowly closing it and shaking his head. 

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on them. I’m with you, too!” Lance declared. Catalina and Kiera both smiled at Lance to which he laughed and ruffled their hair. 

“I’m with you!” King Frederic and Queen Arianna following. 

“Me too!”

“Me as well!”

“Don’t forget about me!”

“We are all with you!”

Choruses rang out around the pub as Varian couldn’t help but smile. Things were looking up for them however…

Varian strolled over before stopping in front of King Frederic and Queen Arianna. He had to admit, he had avoided really talking to them ever since the whole memory wipe thing for multiple reasons…

His eyes drifted over to the King for a brief moment as that small part of him snarled at the King before returning to look at the Queen. 

“Your Majesties,” he forced himself to be as polite and courteous as possible. Don’t think about it, just think of it as an unavoidable task. “What do I have permission to destroy.”

“What?!” The two reeled back in shock. 

“I don’t mean that I want to destroy things on purpose,” Varian fumbled out before scratching his cheek. “However… it’s unavoidable that things will get damaged and destroyed. If possible, I’m going to try to centralize the conflict to one location. Where can we have the most destruction so I can plan around it?”

Arianna glanced at Frederic who nodded his head. She turned to Varian with her posture much more fitting of royalty. 

“Thank you for asking,” Arianna said with a polite smile. “As long as the people’s homes and livelihoods can avoid being destroyed, we permit access to anywhere else.”

Varian’s eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together. “Great! Thank you so much.”

That gave him full access to the castle and the courtyards. Streets were also available to use as well and the one place he needed most was available as well…

Varian turned away as he closed his eyes. He needed to take a deep breath in and focus… it’s like he was working on an alchemy project…

He just needs to focus and get the main goal done. Minimize the damage and do whatever he can to get it done… However first, he needs something way more important. 

“Okay, how about we-“

“I’m sorry guys, we can’t go to just sleep yet,” Varian cut off Eugene as his eyes opened, looking a bit sharper than it was before. “There are things that need to get done before I can put my plan into motion.”

They all stared at Varian in shock as it seemed his whole demeanor took a much more serious tone and he seemed like a different person. However, he didn’t their stares sway him as he pulled out a notebook quickly scribbling something inside. 

“Catalina. Kiera,” Varian called out as the two immediately bolted up with confused looks on their faces. 

“Uh yeah? What’s up, V?” Kiera asked as they stepped out in front of the alchemist. Varian barely spared a small glance before he tore the page out of his notebook and handed it to them. 

“I need you guys to go confirm the location of everyone and check where the Mindtrap is. Even check Cassandra’s Fortress if you have to,” Varian ordered. “And I need you to pick up these things while you are out.”

“Wait? Now?” Catalina asked, confused. 

“Yes, I need to know as soon as possible,” Varian nodded his head. “I need you guys to do this for me. You two are fast on your feet. I can trust you guys to spy on them without getting caught.”

“Cool!” Kiera and Catalina exchanged looks before giving each other high fives with stars in their eyes. “We’re spies!”

“Get going!” Varian pointed to the door but gave them a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah V!” Kiera huffed and waved her hand, but the two kids immediately ran out the door eager to start their mission. 

“Uhh, Varian, I don’t think it was a good idea to send two kids out to spy on them,” Lance nervously pointed out. “What if they get caught?”

“I trust in their skills,” Varian said as he began to scribble something else down. “Besides, it took Eugene and you to catch them with a trick. They shouldn’t be going anywhere near them that we need to worry about them getting caught.” 

Varian, then strolled over to Xavier and Quirin, tearing a page out of his notebook.

“Hi Dad. Hey Xaves. I have a favor to ask of you guys,” Varian said before handing them the list. “I need these ingredients from my lab.”

Xavier glanced at the list before raising an eyebrow. “I am aware of some of these items, but I don’t know all of them…”

“Don’t worry, I have you covered,” Varian grinned before turning around. “Ruddiger?” 

The raccoon peeked out from behind the counter with an apple in his hands before setting it down and rushing over to Varian.

“Hey there buddy,” Varian greeted with a smile. “Do me a favor. You are gonna have to work with Dad and Xaves to get these ingredients. They don’t know everything on this list, so you have to help them grab these ingredients. Make sure to grab the right items and make sure it safely travels back here. I’ll make sure to give you a whole basket of apples when you get back.”

Ruddiger made a mock salute before turning to them with his chest puffed out with pride clearly happy to be in charge.

“Oh, Xaves,” Varian called out. “If you have any legend on Zhan Tiri and Demanitus, I need to know them, so can you have that ready for me when you come back?”

The blacksmith smiled before nodding his head.

“Of course. I have plenty of legends to share about Zhan Tiri and Demanitus. I am sure you heard them all, but I am more than happy to share,” Xavier assured before heading outside. 

Quirin had yet to move and Varian turned to his dad with a raised eyebrow. Quirin turned to look at him before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It is an honor to be able to fight alongside my son. I know that no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you,” he assured.

Varian’s heart swelled up as he couldn’t help but beam up brightly at his dad.

“Thanks, Dad.” He then tackled his dad into a small, yet tight hug. 

Quirin chuckled before returning the hug before pulling away. He then turned to join Xavier and Ruddiger outside to go to Old Corona. 

Varian then quickly scribbled down another list before he turned to Lance. “Meanwhile, I need you to go with Max, Pascal, and whoever else is available go to the shelters to see if you can pick up these supplies and gather whoever else is willing to join us in the fight.” Varian jabbed his finger to a certain list of names. “Make sure you get these three to join us. We will need them in this final battle.”

Lance glanced down at the list before raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry, if you find the first person on the list, you will be able to find the rest of them,” Varian said before making a shooing motion with his hand. “Please go now. It will take a while to get there and back. I’d like us to get as much sleep as possible.”

“Uh, right,” Lance said before turning to them. “Let’s go!”

“Heya, you can put me to work, too,” Eugene said, wrapping an arm around Varian’s neck. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Rapunzel joined in.

“Me too! What can I do to help?” Rapunzel asked with eagerness in her eyes.

“Actually, you two have the most important jobs,” Varian said as he turned to them with a smile. “It’s a bit boring, but I need to know about every time you encounter Zhan Tiri and Demanitus. I also need to know anything related to Moonstone and Sundrop. Whatever you can tell me, I need to know if we are going to win.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks before a large smile grew on Eugene’s face.

“Well lucky for you Hairstripe-” Eugene boasted as he put a hand to his chest. “I am a fantastic storyteller.”

* * *

Everything was going according to her plan.

Zhan Tiri strolled down the hallways with a large smirk on her face. Oh, how she relished in the fact that Demanitus’ once precious and dear kingdom is now in shambles. The halls are empty and ruined with the black rocks that pierced through the hallways. 

Oh, if only Demanitus could see the state of the kingdom now. 

A small giggle escaped her lips as she strolled towards the throne room where the Moonstone Wielder sat on her throne. It was almost laughable to see that child cling onto the naive idea that she held any sort of power.

“Oh, did I not tell you things would end this way?” Zhan Tiri asked as she stepped into the throne room. She paid no mind to the Mindtrapped Brotherhood members that lurked in the room. “You were betrayed by Rapunzel in the end with the weapon she tried to destroy you with.”

Cassandra glared down at her but rolled her eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter. They can’t do a thing to me,” Cassandra huffed as she began to sharpen her sword. “They don’t even realize the truth that not everyone is on their side. How foolish can they be!” Cassandra mocked as a grin grew on her face as she couldn’t help but laugh. “And what’s even funnier, they decided to entrust all their hope to that kid. Like he can do anything against the Moonstone.”

“Kid?” Zhan Tiri raised an eyebrow as she suddenly didn’t like what Cassandra was implying. It couldn’t be… “Are you talking about that Alchemist in their mist?”

“Yep. That stupid kid,” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Sure, the kid may be one smart kid and nearly took over Corona once, but he was defeated easily with the power of the black rocks. He fell once before, and he will fall again.”

“Of course. He is just a foolish child, though it’s best not to think lightly of your opponents if you wish to crush Rapunzel as your destiny foretold,” Zhan Tiri warned.

Cassandra glared over at Zhan Tiri before letting out a sigh. 

“Fine. I will set up some defenses or something. It’s not like it matters…” Cassandra glanced over at Adira standing in the corner clutching to the Mindtrap. “I know their every single move and there is nothing they can do against it.”

“Of course.” 

Zhan Tiri took it as her cue to leave the throne room though she didn’t like what Cassandra told her. According to her, the Alchemist may pose an even larger threat than she initially believed. Sure, the Alchemist was talented, but he paled in comparison to Demanitus himself… or that’s what she initially believed.

Stepping outside, Zhan Tiri glanced at the courtyard still covered in black rocks from the battle. Passing the black rocks, her eyes couldn’t help but stare at the various  _ broken _ black rocks before her foot kicked an amber piece. Zhan Tiri picked it up and stared at it with a frown on her face.

“He is just a young child, yet he accomplished something that Demanitus and myself never accomplished,” she muttered as she pocketed the amber piece. “He figured out how to break the black rocks with alchemy.” 

Her eyes then caught sight of the broken invention lying on the ground. Project Obsidian. A truly astonishing feat of alchemy and engineering combined into a single invention. It allowed the user to destroy any black rocks as they with or even encase them in the amber serum. That was no easy feat considering in all her years, Demanitus nor herself were able to figure how to break the rocks to study.

Not to mention, the boy successfully translated the Demanitus Scroll. It was another thing that she and her disciples failed to accomplish. 

Continuing onward, she drifted through the empty and abandoned streets of the once joyful kingdom. It was so silent that one could hear a pin drop. Though, Zhan Tiri wouldn't mind if there was a bit of noise to help liven things up. After all, its only fun if to take over a kingdom if don't get to enjoy the screams and cries of despair ring out in the air. 

However, there was one that could possibly put an end to her plans if she wasn't careful. 

Varian of Old Corona…

He reminded her too much of Demanitus and had skills that could surpass Demanitus himself. 

“He would have been a far better ally than that foolish warrior," Zhan Tiri muttered as she stepped out to the harbor before going through her pocket. Pulling her clenched hand from her pocket, a smirk grew on her face before she let the contents in her hand drop into the water below. 

"What a shame... A brilliant mind, like his, will simply have to…  _ disappear forever. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really eager to write this, but ever since I watched the finale, it hasn't sit well with me. There was so many things that could have been done, yet it was a rather lackluster finale.   
> Hence, I am here to rewrite the finale! I love strategies and tactical warfare and Varian is a great strategist!. I'll admit, I never actually wrote a fanfic about strategies only so this is a first. But here we are! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


End file.
